


If You Were A Kitchen Appliance, What Would You Be?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Buzzfeed Quiz, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, alec is a dork, magnus is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Alexander, what were you doing before I came in?’’ asked Magnus and Alec perked up, trying to think of something.‘’Um, nothing?’’‘’You so were,’’ said Magnus and grinned. ‘’You’re acting suspicious, darling,’’ he then added and chuckled.‘’I was watching porn,’’ said Alec, because that sounded a lot better than Magnus finding out he was solving a Buzzfeed quiz before.





	If You Were A Kitchen Appliance, What Would You Be?

**Author's Note:**

> That's the quiz: https://www.buzzfeed.com/raphaelevangelista/whatever-you-say-stove  
I was really bored. And I got a George Forman Grill - apparently I make life easier for a lot of people? XD what did you get? (idk if you decide to take the quiz as well xD)  
Either way I hope you enjoy this even though it's silly.

''I'm a fucking _fridge?'' _shrieked Alec, who was inside of his room and Magnus, who was standing outside of it was frowning. Magnus was visiting the Institute that day, so he decided to come by and say a hello to his sweet boyfriend, who he had missed dearly – he didn’t see him since Alec left his loft that morning and now he was lacking some Alexander in his life. So a little surprise seemed like an appropriate idea to surprise his boyfriend with. That was until he stepped in front of Alexander’s room and he couldn’t stop guessing what the hell Alexander meant by that sudden exclamation. Why would anyone be asking themselves if they were a fridge?! Magnus decided to stand by the door for a bit longer as he was amused to hear what else Alexander to say out of the blue was.

‘’This is such a scam,’’ continued his little monologue Alec, who was completely outraged by the results he got from the Buzzfeed quiz he was doing. What? Don’t judge him, he was bored. He was needed at the Institute as there was going to be a meeting soon, so he couldn’t leave for home. He decided to wait for the officials in his room and do one of his guilty pleasures – solve the quizzes, which were absolutely useless, but they kept him entertained. And kept the boredom away. But he’d never admit it out loud to anyone – this was embarrassing! It was Simon who got him hooked on them in the first place – Mundanes really were imaginative, he had to give them that.

‘’Of all the things it had to be the fucking fridge,’’ said Alec and was pouting again, because he didn’t like the sound of that. Currently he solved a quiz titled _If You Were A Kitchen Appliance, What Would You Be? _But the whole thing was rigged. He wanted to be something cooler, like a spatula or something. Not a fridge – it was so plain and boring. Well, it did keep quite an important job in the kitchen, but that was beside the point. Fridges weren’t interesting and Alec then slapped himself across the forehead – was he really doing this? Having such a serious discussion with himself if the fridges were fun or not? Yes, yes he was and he felt _very stupid. _

‘’I’ll retake the test,’’ said Alec happily even though that was considered cheating. But before he was given the chance to do that, there was a knock at the door all of the sudden and without even thinking about it, Alec just opened his mouth. ‘’Come in,’’ said Alec, expecting to see Jace there, but his jaw dropped when he saw his boyfriend over there and his face suddenly flushed up, slamming the laptop down and then he leaned back, pretending to be just chilling. ‘’Magnus!’’

‘’Alexander, hi,’’ said Magnus and happily went over to Alec.

‘’So, um, what are you doing here? I mean not that I’m not happy to see you, because I _so_ am, but I thought you would be busy today?’’ asked Alec and then started fiddling with his fingers. He really wanted to retake that quiz and get something better than a fucking fridge.

Alec was acting kind of weird and Magnus got suspicious. ‘’Alexander, I got lonely without you so I decided to come and pay you a little visit,’’ said Magnus and then hummed when he saw that Alec’s eyes kept travelling to the laptop and he chuckled. ‘’Alexander, what were you doing before I came in?’’ asked Magnus and Alec perked up, trying to think of something. He needed a good excuse, because he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was a weirdo for trying and figure out what kind of a kitchen appliance would he be.

‘’Um, nothing?’’

‘’You so were,’’ said Magnus and grinned. ‘’You’re acting suspicious, darling,’’ he then added and chuckled.

‘’Porn,’’ said Alec and then Magnus arched an eyebrow. ‘’I was watching porn,’’ said Alec, because that sounded a lot better than Magnus finding out he was solving a Buzzfeed quiz before. ‘’I was kind of busy you could say, but,’’ said Alec and then stopped talking, Magnus humming. Okay, that kind of made sense given Alec’s reaction but what was all that about being a fridge? Magnus decided to let it go as his dirty mind was completely focused on the _porn_ part. He was interested into what kind things Alexander was into. Lately they’ve been doing some exploring and this would be a good research if he’d get and see-

‘’Can I see?’’ asked Magnus and quickly closed and locked the door with his magic.

‘’Um, w-why would you like to do that?’’ asked Alec and then flushed, Magnus finding that flush adorable and he then just waved it off. ‘’It’s kind of embarrassing,’’ said Alec and hoped that Magnus would give it up.

‘’Oh, no need to be embarrassed, darling,’’ said Magnus softly and shrugged. ‘’Watching adult videos is nothing to be ashamed of, Alexander,’’ said the warlock shamelessly and then shimmied himself into Alec’s lap. Before Alec could really stop him, Magnus had lifted the laptop’s screen and he pressed his lips together. ‘’You know, this could actually be kind of hot, too,’’ said Magnus, turning to Alec and kissed him softly. ‘’I mean we could watch together and- what is this?’’ asked Magnus as the screen finally lit up and he saw the last thing that Alec had opened. ‘’_ If You Were A Kitchen Appliance, What Would You Be?’’ _read Magnus out loud and then looked at Alec, who was mortified. ‘’A Buzzfeed quiz?’’ he then asked and cracked up, Alec looking down and he then just shrugged.

‘’Don’t you dare to laugh at me,’’ whined Alec and Magnus lifted his hands up.

‘’I’m not,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’I wonder what I’d get,’’ said Magnus and then looked at Alec. ‘’Can I?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded – he was kind of intrigued to see what Magnus would get. ‘’Lovely, let’s see,’’ said Magnus, sitting in Alec’s lap and soon he found on. ‘’Oh, I’m an air fryer,’’ said Magnus and hummed. ‘’Apparently I’m fancy, but I make sure people have fun,’’ said Magnus and nodded. ‘’Yeah, I guess that makes sense,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’Right?’’

‘’Right! Yours is so right,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’They rigged it for me,’’ said Alec and then whined Alec. ‘’I got a fucking fridge,’’ he said and Magnus finally understood what all of that before was about and he chuckled. ‘’I mean can you believe it?’’ asked Alec as he was still outraged. ‘’I’ll retake the test,’’ said Alec and was determined to get something else.

‘’Isn’t that considered as cheating?’’ asked Magnus and chuckled, finding it kind of adorable that Alec was taking this so seriously.

‘’I don’t care, Magnus,’’ said Alec and then retook the quiz, jaw dropping when he got the result – again the fucking fridge and he just whined. ‘’Again, this thing is rigged and-‘’

‘’It says that you contain multitudes,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec grumbled. Still, he didn’t like this. ‘’I think this quiz is right, you know?’’ asked Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. Nope, it wasn’t. It was all fake. They didn’t like him – this was some kind of a conspiracy that the Mundanes set him up to. He’d prove it one day!

‘’Is not,’’ argued Alec.

‘’But it is,’’ said Magnus happily. ‘’Just like the fridge, you also contain multitudes,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow, but gave Magnus the chance to explain it. ‘’You can be grumpy, like you’re now,’’ said Magnus when he saw Alec’s adorable pout. ‘’But you have so much more than this. You can be such a dork sometimes… like now for example, but then again when it comes to serious things, you are amazing. You’re an amazing leader – I mean you are the Head of this Institute,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s grumpy side was slowly melting away. ‘’On the other hand, you’re an amazing brother and a loving boyfriend. The best boyfriend ever. You’re sweet and adorable and you never stop surprising me in good ways,’’ said Magnus. ‘’So, yes, you are the fridge,’’ said Magnus and Alec blinked a few times.

Alec blinked again and then flushed a little bit. ‘’Oh,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together, thinking. Well, if Magnus said so, then it _had _to be true, right? Alec hummed again and then was finally ready to take on the name of the all mighty fridge. ‘’Okay, I am the fridge,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And just like the fridge, you contain many yummy stuff,’’ said Magnus and winked again. Alec was quickly on board – there was still much time until the meeting and he decided to spend it in a much better way with Magnus on his bed, letting all of his yummy goodies out as his pants and shirt came flying off a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading .I hope it was okay, leave a comment if you enjoyed it xD


End file.
